


destiné à son leader alpha  (intended for his alpha leader ) antología omega #3

by mexprimer (mon_inspiration)



Series: anthologie oméga (omega anthology) [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alternate Universe - Vikings, Bottom Louis, Harry Styles - Freeform, Larry Sylinson, Louis Bottom, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Omega Louis, Styles - Freeform, Top Harry, alfa harry, harry - Freeform, harry alfa, harry slpha, harry top, larry - Freeform, louis - Freeform, louis omega, stylinson, tomlinson - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 12:03:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20778263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mon_inspiration/pseuds/mexprimer
Summary: Antología Omega.Libro escrito por Aiden Bates.Adaptación a Larry Stylinson sin fines de lucro.Todos los derechos reservados a su autor y respectivos traductores.





	destiné à son leader alpha  (intended for his alpha leader ) antología omega #3

**Author's Note:**

> Antología Omega.  
Libro escrito por Aiden Bates.  
Adaptación a Larry Stylinson sin fines de lucro.  
Todos los derechos reservados a su autor y respectivos traductores.

**Antologia Omega.  
** **Aiden Bates.  
** **Destinado para su Lider Alfa.**

**L**ouis se despertó con el sonido de las campanas. A su alrededor podía oír movimiento, el sonido de otros novatos caminando, pasos corriendo. Se despertó repentinamente y abrió los ojos.

El dormitorio estaba en caos. Los sacos de dormir tirados vacíos, y desde la sala principal del monasterio podía escuchar gritos. En algún lugar desde los bordes de su conciencia, olía a humo. Louis se puso de pie.

—¿Qué pasa?

Louis no podía ver quién hablaba, pero sí vio los movimientos de cabezas asintiendo y los ojos muy abiertos a su alrededor.

—Estamos bajo ataque—, respondió un monje mayor. —Estén atentos con sus oraciones, y no dejen esta habitación.

El pequeño grupo de novicios, muchos de ellos huérfanos criados en la pequeña isla rocosa del monasterio, se sentó en el centro de la habitación, acurrucados cerca.

Louis vio a varios de ellos bajar la cabeza obedientemente orando y él siguió su ejemplo, moviendo los labios en silencio mientras el olor a humo se hacía más fuerte. Hubo más gritos y sonidos de metal chocando contra la madera y la piedra. Junto a él, uno de los otros novicios estaba temblando tanto que Louis podía sentir el temblor de sus propios miembros.

En el exterior, se oyó un grito. El chico frente a él se encogió. La oración de Louis vaciló.

—¡Están profanando una casa de Dios!— Era el Abad, su voz zumbando apretada por la ira, pero solo le respondieron voces con risas y palabras en un idioma que Louis no entendía.

La puerta se abrió de golpe.

Uno de los monjes que había estado cuidándolos tropezó hacia atrás, el otro se arrojó hacia el frente, sólo para ser tomado del cuello por la mano de uno de los atacantes, que lo lanzó a los brazos de otro. El primero había regresado hasta que se paró delante de ellos, los brazos extendidos como si pudiera mantenerlos a salvo solo con su voluntad. Louis lo oía rezar, pero las oraciones no detuvieron los pies de los hombres que entraron uno tras otro, altos y con cabello claro, con espadas en las manos. Alfas. Incluso a través del olor del humo se podía oler el almizcle de ellos. Sus rodillas amenazaban con doblarse debajo de él.

Había manos tirando al monje protestando, luchando, afuera; agarrando a los chicos y llevándolos aparte. Louis gritó cuando una se cerró alrededor de su brazo con fuerza suficiente para amoratarlo y lo arrastró a un lado.

Luchó hasta que una voz áspera dio una orden en la lengua ruda de los invasores, y una gran mano obligó su barbilla hacia arriba hasta que miró a unos duros ojos verdes. No tenía que saber lo que decía para sentir el peso de la autoridad en la mano que lo sujetaba. Louis se quedó inmóvil.

Aparentemente satisfecho de que no iba a luchar por más tiempo, el Alfa sosteniendo a Louis dejó que aflojar su agarre suficientemente para que no fuera doloroso, y comenzó a conducirlo hacia la puerta. Vio a otros que eran tomados de igual manera, algunos de ellos echados sobre los hombros de los hombres. Pasaron a través de los dormitorios dispersos por el pasillo hacia el hall mientras andaban.

Louis podía oír el crepitar del fuego, y el olor a humo era acre e ineludible. El monasterio estaba ardiendo.

Fuera bajo el cielo oscuro, fueron empujados una vez más en un acurrucado grupo, esta vez vigilados por espadas, y algunos de los grandes hombres rubios llegaron a ellos con cadenas en sus manos, cerrando grilletes en las muñecas y las gargantas de aquellos que habían escogido. Ahora Louis podía ver las llamas, bailando a lo largo de las paredes, podía ver las siluetas oscuras de los monjes mientras luchaban para apagar el fuego. Los atacantes no los habían tomado a todos ellos, entonces. El sonido de las olas fue oscurecida por el ruido de la leña y los gritos de los monjes. Hombres estaban saliendo ahora del monasterio con oro y otras piezas metálicas en sus brazos. Algunos de los niños a su alrededor sollozaban.

Louis puso una mano en el hombro de un niño que se arrodilló junto a él, con el rostro surcado de hollín.

—¿Estás herido?

El otro chico no tuvo tiempo de responder. Fue jalado a sus pies con manos ásperas encadenando las suyas. Louis se encontró mirando una vez más a los ojos verdes del hombre que lo había tomado de los dormitorios, y dejó que sus manos fueran jaladas ante él, el peso de las cadenas arrastrando sus muñecas hacia abajo. Había poco que hacer sobre ello.

Cuando estuvieron atados, fueron llevados a bordo de los grandes barcos varados en la playa de arena de la zona sur de la isla, y las naves remaron adentrándose al mar. A medida que se alejaban, Louis vio al monasterio en que había vivido su vida empequeñecer en la distancia, la luz del fuego bailando en oro y rojo sobre el agua. Él apartó la vista.

En torno a ellos, sus captores estaban riendo, hablando entre sí en un tono en que Louis sabía que estaban jactándose, aunque él no supiera las palabras. Algunos de ellos estaban cantando. Los monjes estaban silenciosos, a pesar de que vio que las lágrimas todavía corrían por algunos de los rostros a su alrededor. El propio rostro de Louis estaba húmedo por ellas. Uno de los hombres paseaba alrededor, ordenando a los monjes que se sentaran en la madera húmeda de la cubierta.

Louis cerró los ojos y oyó el chapoteo del agua contra los costados. Parecía un sueño, como si el abriría los ojos y estaría a salvo en los dormitorios, una vez más, el despertaría de una pesadilla con el sonido de la respiración constante a su alrededor. Él no los abrió. La noche se prolongó y, uno por uno, se quedaron dormidos.

🥀

El nombre de su Maestro, averiguó Louis, era Harry. Había habido tiempo para aprenderlo a bordo del buque, en sus nueve días de travesía desde Irlanda hasta la costa montañosa, de la tierra de donde los invasores habían llegado. Louis ahora sabía lo suficiente de su lenguaje como para comunicarse, sabía las tareas que se esperaban de él en la morada de su Maestro.

Como lo había hecho en el monasterio, Louis llevaba agua y ayudaba a atender los jardines, pero no era su único deber. Había ropa que lavar, grano que moler, y ganado que ordeñar. Cada noche caía agotado sobre el montón de pieles de oveja, que cubrían el banco de dormir que le habían dado, y dormía como un muerto hasta que el amanecer los despertaba a todos para un nuevo día.

No había otros esclavos. Su maestro era joven, aún soltero, y su residencia simplemente pequeña. Louis compartía el trabajo con los de las otras dos casas, situadas en las mismas tierras, a poca distancia de la de su amo.

Pasaron semanas desde que Louis había sido traído a la residencia, y él todavía no sabía qué hacer con el hombre que lo había sacado de su casa. Él no maltrataba a Louis; había días en los que apenas hablaba con él, excepto para emitir las órdenes del día, cuando eran diferentes a las de día anterior. Pero afuera en el campo, o en el tenue calor de la casa comunal, Louis podía sentir los fríos ojos verdes de su maestro sobre si como un toque y, a veces, levantaba la vista para encontrárselos y quedaba atrapado por ellos, congelado, durante un largo momento antes de que el contacto entre ellos se rompiera.

Los invasores eran altos, su maestro entre los más altos, con pelo sedoso color marrón y anchos hombros bajo su túnica. Louis se encontró con pensamientos recurrentes sobre ellos, sobre los brazos fuertes y las manos curtidas, y susurraba oraciones en voz baja para mantener al calor de esos pensamientos a raya. Ellos sólo crecían volviéndose más difíciles de ignorar.

Era el olor. No podía evitarlo. El aroma a pino y a hierba en el sol, a sal y a Alfa —quedaba atrapado en la ropa que llevaba al río para lavar, persistente como humo en la sala. Se metía bajo la piel de Louis y lo dejaba inquieto y caliente y con ganas. Sus mejillas se calentaban y ardían cuando pensaba en ello, pero incluso la vergüenza no era suficiente para alejar al deseo.

Una vez, en que había dejado caer un cuenco, la madera agrietándose contra la dura piedra de la chimenea. Louis se había arrodillado para recogerlo, y la mano de su amo se había cerrado sobre la parte posterior de su cuello, por encima del collar que lo marcaba como suyo. Su respiración se había detenido en su pecho.

—Debes ser más cuidadoso en el futuro, —la voz de su amo dijo por encima de él.

Louis, temblando, había asentido, y la mano se había deslizado fuera de su piel, y la presencia de su amo junto con ella. Louis se arrodilló allí por un largo momento, sus rodillas demasiado débiles para levantarlo, y no era temor lo que sacudió su cuerpo. No debería haberse quedado enganchado, por una cosa tan pequeña, no debería haberlo repetido una y otra vez en su mente. Esa noche, por primera vez, no se había dormido en cuanto su cabeza tocó las pieles de oveja, se había estado moviendo en el banco hasta que el sonido de su amo volteándose en la cama lo había hecho preocupar por estar haciendo demasiado ruido. Entonces se quedó quieto, mirando hacia la oscuridad en el techo, donde las lámparas no podían alcanzar, y trató de no pensar en lo duro que estaba debajo de su túnica.

Nunca había esperado ser ninguna otra cosa que un monje. Cuando sus padres habían muerto y había sido dado al cuidado de los hermanos, él había creído que estaba destinado a serlo. No provenía de una familia rica, no era lo suficientemente bonito para casarse dentro de una familia prestigiosa. Y cuando había pasado su decimoséptimo cumpleaños y su primer calor no había llegado, se había instalado en la vida de la hermandad, y se había sentido contenido. Ahora él estaba lejos de casa, pertenecía a un hombre que le hacía querer cosas que no se había atrevido a desear incluso durante las tranquilas horas oscuras antes del amanecer.

Su maestro no lo había tocado de nuevo desde ese día. Pero Louis lo soñó, soñó esas manos jalando de él sobre sus pies, levantando la cabeza para encontrarse con los ojos verdes. O había soñado con ellas manteniéndolo allí, de rodillas, de la forma en que se sentía en su cabello. En su maestro despojando la túnica por su cabeza y arrojándola a un lado, descuidado en su deseo. Louis dormía y soñaba, y en la luz del día se ocupaba de sus deberes e intentaba no pensar en las imágenes que persistían en sus pensamientos.

Más de un mes después de que fuera secuestrado, Louis despertó con el sonido de la madrugada, y por primera vez se demoró en su banco de dormir. En el monasterio, se habría levantado incluso antes de que saliera el sol. Aquí amanecía antes, y atardecía más tarde, el día duraba cada vez más tiempo a medida que el verano daba paso al otoño. Pero Louis no se levantó. Se quedó sobre las pieles de oveja, sintiendo como si sus extremidades fueran demasiado pesadas para levantarlas. La piel estaba demasiado caliente, y él trató de empujarla hacia abajo con sus pies, arrastrando una mano hacia arriba para colocarla en su mejilla, que se sentía enrojecida y húmeda. Dejó caer la mano de nuevo a su lado.

Louis quería. Deseaba las manos, el olor de su maestro. Se retorció, con las mejillas ruborizadas por la vergüenza y la necesidad. Debía levantarse; las vacas y ovejas tenían que ser alimentadas. En el monasterio, los monjes pasaban enclaustrados sus calores, sus tareas eran divididas entre el resto, pero aquí no había otros con quienes dividir sus tareas. Si hubiera sabido que vendría podría haber hecho preparativos, pero no había contemplado, después de casi un año, que podría. Ni siquiera había pensado en ello.

A través de los latidos de su propia sangre en sus oídos, oyó ruidos de agitación en el vestidor al final de la sala, y se tragó un gemido. Su amo se habría levantado, y se preguntaría por qué él no se había levantado de su cama. Lo olería, sin dudas. Su piel estaba resbaladiza y húmeda, aferrando su túnica.

Pasos. El aroma de su amo —de Alfa— era más fuerte, y supo cuando su amo lo había olido, pudo oler el repentino aumento del deseo, oyó el sonido de su respiración volverse más pesada. Y él lo necesitaba. Por favor, lo necesitaba.

—Por favor—. Las palabras se le escaparon antes de que supiera lo decía, y él no estaba seguro de si había hablado en su propia lengua o en el idioma de los Nórdicos. —Por favor.

Los pasos sonaban cómo si fueran a alejarse, y Louis trató de no llorar, volteando para descansar sobre su estómago y puso sus rodillas debajo de él, las caderas levantadas y el pecho aún presionando contra las pieles de dormir. Oyó el movimiento de su amo parar abruptamente.

—Por favor—, repitió, obligándose a pensar, para hacer salir las palabras en el lenguaje que su maestro conocía. —Alfa, por favor.

Un fuerte resoplido, y entonces su amo estaba allí, tan cerca que Louis podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo. Una mano acarició su columna vertebral y Louis se arqueó contra ella con un gemido.

—¿Tú quieres esto?

—Sí—, respondió Louis casi antes de que se le hiciera la pregunta. —Sí. Por favor. Por favor.

Dejó que sus piernas se resbalaran más abiertas, hasta que los bordes del banco le impidieron abrirlas más. La curva de su columna vertebral profundizándose, inclinando sus caderas hacia arriba. Oyó a su amo jurar, y luego estaba siendo recogido, atrapado dentro de brazos fuertes y presionado contra un duro pecho. Louis enterró la cara en la túnica de su amo y aspiró con avidez, oliendo a deseo y Alfa. Sus dedos se cerraron en la tela.

Los brazos que lo sujetaban lo dejaron con cuidado sobre la cama.

—De nuevo—. Las palabras tenían un dejo de mandato Alfa y Louis gimió bajo en su garganta, moviéndose para girar antes de que una mano lo detuviera. —Pero quítate esto primero.

Juntos lucharon para quitarle la túnica de dormir a Louis y luego volvió a rodar de nuevo sobre sus rodillas y codos, rogando con el cuerpo y las palabras. No podía pensar más allá de la necesidad, más allá del conocimiento de que un Alfa estaba cerca, de que le podría ayudar, y que podría darle lo que necesitaba. 

—Shhh—. La mano del Alfa acarició de nuevo a lo largo de su columna vertebral, sobre la curva de su trasero y hasta sus muslos. Louis se empujó arriba hacia ella, tan cercana a donde él quería que el alfa lo tocara. Se fue sólo por un momento, y oyó el roce de la ropa que se quitaba. Louis se retorció un poco, gimoteado. —Shh—, el Alfa repitió. —Sé bueno para mí sólo por un minuto más.

El colchón se hundió por el peso del cuerpo de su Maestro, y luego piernas se presionaron contra las suyas propias, manos cerrándose alrededor de sus caderas, y Louis se sacudió de nuevo contra la dura longitud que pudo sentir contra su muslo, gimiendo cuando se deslizó entre sus nalgas y la cabeza de ella quedó atrapada contra su agujero, donde ya estaba resbaladizo y abierto y necesitado.

—Va a hacer que sea mejor—, la voz áspera de su Alfa le murmuró por encima suyo, y entonces empujó hacia adentro y los dedos de Louis arañaron la cama, el aire se le escapó en una carrera asfixiante. Su liberación salpicando todo el colchón con la primera embestida del alfa dentro de él, suficiente como para empujarlo por el borde.

No había tiempo para descansar sobre ello.

El estiramiento dolió, un poco, abriéndolo ampliamente en donde nunca había sido tocado. Y luego ya no dolió, porque estaba siendo llenado, finalmente, y Louis sollozó por el alivio de ello y trató de balancearse contra la polla que lo abrió, sólo para encontrar sus caderas capturadas y mantenidas inmóviles mientras el Alfa retrocedía hasta que sólo la cabeza quedaba dentro de él y luego volvió a empujar dentro, con fuerza suficiente para hacer que Louis arqueara la columna y su aliento quedara atrapado por otro sollozo.

—Bien—, dijo su Alfa, con el cuerpo extendido a lo largo del suyo propio hasta que podía sentir el aliento de la palabra sobre la concha de su oreja. —Bien, pequeño.

Otro empuje, y otro, y de alguna manera Louis necesitaba más, necesitaba. —Por favor—, jadeó, con la voz ronca de deseo. —Por favor.

—Lo sé—. Las embestidas eran más suaves ahora, y más largas, y Louis pudo sentir por primera vez la hinchazón del nudo y, entonces, supo que eso era lo que necesitaba. —Voy a darte lo que necesitas—, la voz de su Alfa prometió, y Louis cerró los ojos y se dejó hundir en ella, retorciéndose en la longitud que lo llenaba.

Su Alfa estaba maldiciendo, bajito y fervientemente contra su oreja, tomándolo más duro, más profundo. Louis no podía pensar en otra cosa salvo en lo que sentía, no conocía nada además del calor del cuerpo sobre el suyo y la promesa de que tendría lo que necesitaba pronto. Pronto. El nudo creció, y se extendió abriéndolo más. Él gimió y sollozó y suplicó, no pudo evitar suplicar. Lo necesitaba tanto.

Una boca, casi fría contra su piel afiebrada, paseó sobre la base de su cuello, los labios y la lengua y los dientes burlando la piel, bajando hasta que el Alfa podía lamer el lugar en donde su pulso latía en la parte más suave de su garganta. Si lo mordía sería una marca de acoplamiento. Estarían enlazados. Louis lo quería. Él deseaba pertenecer a su amo, a su Alfa. Pero la boca se paseaba hacia abajo nuevamente hacia la base de su cuello, sobre los montículos de hueso debajo de la delgada piel.

—Puedes—, Louis dijo. –Puedes hacerlo. Por favor. Ya soy tuyo. Lo deseo. Lo deseo.

A pesar de que sintió las manos de su Alfa apretando alrededor de sus caderas, no hubo respuesta. El siguiente embiste acarició un lugar, que hizo que fuego bañara su columna vertebral y se olvidara de cómo hablar. Sollozó y se retorció, y su Alfa se movió sobre él, tomándolo.

Finalmente, finalmente, el nudo lo llenaba, y ellos estaban anudados. La presión presente en los sitios que la polla de su Alfa tocaba, y su Alfa se corrió dentro de él, caliente y profundo, y Louis se corrió de nuevo gritando, arqueando la columna vertebral y con los muslos temblando.

Sus rodillas se deslizaron cuando su cuerpo repentinamente quedó inerte, y sólo el brazo de Alfa envuelto alrededor suyo lo sostuvo, manteniéndolo estable. La otra mano le acariciaba el pelo, los dedos enredándose en sus cabellos castaños.

—Esto no es lo que esperaba al despertar esta mañana—, dijo la voz de su Alfa por encima de él. Louis podía oír la diversión en ella. La satisfacción perezosa que venía después de la fiebre del deseo y el éxtasis de la liberación.

—No—, se las arregló para decir, sin aliento. —Lo que yo esperaba tampoco.

—¿No?— La mano en su cabello volteó su cabeza, con suavidad, por lo que Louis podía mirar a los verdes ojos del alfa. —¿No sabías que vendría?

Louis negó con la cabeza.

—Mi primera vez. Llegó tarde. No pensaba que llegaría en absoluto.

Podía sentir la semilla de su Alfa todavía derramándose dentro de él, llenándolo, y de momento la necesidad ciega desapareció. Tenía sed. Tragó saliva, y su garganta reseca le dolió.

—Eso sería una pena. Negarle la bendición de_ Freyja*_ a una criatura tan preciosa.

_(*. En la mitología nórdica y germánica es descrita como la diosa del amor, la belleza y la fertilidad. **Freyja **también era asociada con la guerra, la muerte, la magia, la profecía y la riqueza)_

La mano que había estado en su pelo pasó de él y regresó con un cucharón goteando agua. Louis alzó la cabeza lo suficiente para beber cuando lo aproximó a su boca, el líquido deslizándose enfriando su garganta y en la temperatura que aún enrojecía su piel.

Con la cabeza más clara, Louis recordó la forma en que había rogado para que su amo y él se aparearan, y sintió que sus mejillas se calentaban de nuevo por la vergüenza. Él entendía eso; sabía que los hombres libres no se vinculaban con esclavos. Contuvo las lágrimas y esperó que su amo no lo pudiera ver.

Esto sería suficiente; él estaría bien. Podía contentarse con lo que le habían dado. Eso era más de lo que nunca había pensado que le sería concedido. Era suficiente. Podía hacer que fuera suficiente.

—Bebe—, dijo la voz de su amo. —Lo necesitarás.

Vació otro cucharón lleno de agua y, a continuación, un tercero antes de que él fuera bajado suavemente sobre el colchón. Por encima de él, oyó el sonido de su maestro bebiendo también, y luego al cucharón regresando al cubo antes de que un cuerpo se amoldara contra su espalda. Cerró los ojos mientras que la nariz a su amo trazaba la curva de su garganta y bajaba de nuevo, mientras que los labios de su amo se movían sobre el punto de su pulso, como si el Alfa no pudiera negarse a sí mismo, al menos, su olor, al menos el roce de su boca contra aquel lugar.

El nudo del Alfa se estaba deshinchando, y el calor estaba empezando a crecer de nuevo en su vientre. Louis empujó su espalda contra la sólida calidez de su maestro y dejó que lo envolviera, dejó que la necesidad le hiciera olvidar sus dudas.

—Por favor—, exhaló, y el Alfa lo acercó una vez más.

🥀

Louis no podría decir cuántos días habían permanecido juntos, cuántas veces el Alfa lo había tomado y lo había llenado con su semilla. Sólo recordaba la necesidad que llegaba en oleadas, sólo la voz en su oído que le decía que estaba bien, que se comprometía a llenarlo con un niño. Algunas veces hubo momentos de calma y habían bebido, a veces comieron. Se preguntó quién estaría haciendo sus tareas, pero no preguntó.

Tenía un recuerdo, nebuloso por el sueño, de otra persona en la sala, hablando con severidad, de la voz de su amo respondiendo con palabras acaloradas. El otro se había ido y Louis se había despertado con las manos del Alfa sobre él una vez más, con marcas de los dientes del Alfa sobre sus hombros.

—Por favor—, rogó Louis, balanceándose hacia atrás contra los tres dedos que lo llenaban, necesitando más. —Te deseo. Quiero tu nudo, Alfa. Por favor.

—Sólo un minuto más, pequeño—. La mano alrededor de su cadera izquierda con contusiones y marcas de dedos remanentes de los días previos. —Voy a tomarte—. Había un gemido en su voz, baja y hambrienta, y casi reverente. —Estás tan húmedo, Omega. Tan listo para mí.

Sus dedos se soltaron, acariciaron el estómago de Louis y Louis gimoteó, vacío. Pero fue sólo por un momento y luego el Alfa estaba allí, deslizándose dentro de él, fácil y resbaladizo.

—Voy a darte un niño. Voy a verte crecer por mí. Veré a tu vientre hincharse por mi semilla.

Las palabras fueron un gruñido contra la nuca de Louis, y Louis se curvó contra las embestidas, sollozando su acuerdo. Lo deseaba. Quería ser un buen Omega. Llevar los niños de su Alfa.

—Sí—, jadeó contra el colchón, la voz apagada y enganchada. —Sí, Alfa. Por favor. Lo quiero, para ti. Soy tuyo.

Más allá de los dedos enroscados en la suave lana que cubría la cama, el mundo era una mancha de color. Podía oír los jadeos de su maestro, el golpe de la piel contra la piel, el crepitar del fuego. Podía oír su propia voz, suplicando entre sollozos y gemidos.

Su maestro gruñó, y la mano en su cadera se cerró con más fuerza, arrastrándolo de nuevo contra el nudo que estaba estirándolo, abriéndolo, de nuevo. Louis gimió, y unos dientes se cerraron sobre el punto pulsante en su cuello, mordiendo con fuerza mientras el nudo los ataba juntos.

Louis estaba acabando. Estaba cayendo del precipicio, cayéndose en pedazos. El placer era tan intenso que casi resultaba doloroso, empapándolo, y le parecía oír su voz, tropezando con las palabras, finalizando en un grito. El gruñido de su Alfa retumbó contra su piel, y sintió el calor del derramamiento de su simiente en él, sintió al vínculo encajar en su lugar. El mundo se disolvió en una dispersión de luz y la oscuridad llegó luego de ello.

🥀

Cuando Louis abrió los ojos, estaba todavía en la cama de su amo, todavía anudado a su Alfa, y la nueva marca de acoplamiento en su cuello latía. Tembloroso, levantó una mano para tocarla, encontrándose con su muñeca siendo atrapada y sostenida quieta. Levantó la vista hacia los ojos verdes, y la expresión de su Alfa se cerró.

—No tenía intención de hacer eso—, dijo.

El estómago de Louis dio un vuelco.

—Lo sé—, dijo en voz baja, forzando las palabras a través de la estrechez de su garganta. —Sé que esto no es...—No tenía las palabras para expresarlo. —No es algo definitivo.

Cerró los ojos peleando con las incipientes lágrimas picando. No sabía cuál era el protocolo para una situación de este tipo, no sabía lo que les iban a hacer a ellos. O a él. ¿Castigarían a su maestro _—su Alfa—_ por el desliz? La mano que sostenía su muñeca lo soltó, y su brazo cayó de nuevo a un lado.

No había manera de ocultar cómo había terminado su encuentro. La marca de apareamiento estaba justo debajo de la mandíbula, imposible de disimular. Sus aromas se mezclaron. Compañeros. Si no hubiera sido aquí —si no hubiera sido así— esta habría sido una ocasión para celebrar.

Permanecieron en silencio. Tras las paredes, Louis podía oír los sonidos de la vida continuando alrededor de ellos. El bramido del ganado. El balido de las ovejas. Voces, débiles y distantes a través de la madera. Más cerca, el fuego se avivaba y crepitaba en la chimenea.

Cuando su Alfa salió, Louis se mordió el labio evitando el sonido que quería escapar. Abrió sus ojos y levantó la vista hacia el rostro de su amo, y la expresión que encontró allí era severa, pero se suavizó cuando se reunió con la suya, y la mano de su Alfa se inclinó hacia él. Cálidos dedos rozaron su mejilla, y luego se habían ido, y su Alfa estaba alejándose.

—Voy a tener que pensar en esto—, dijo en voz baja. —Y en lo que debe hacerse.

Salió hacia la luz del día, y la puerta se cerró a sus espaldas.

Durante un largo momento, Louis yacía donde había sido dejado hasta que se obligó a levantarse. Sintió la semilla de su Alfa gotear, deslizándose por sus muslos, y se quedó agarrado por un momento a la cabecera de la cama, balanceándose sobre sus pies. Su mano se levantó, pero no tocó la marca que habían dejado los dientes de su amo. Sus dedos cepillando en cambio al metal del collar que lo marcaba con mayor certeza que la mordedura. Esclavo. Propiedad. Recogió el cubo de agua que estaba apoyado a un lado de la cama y fue a lavarse.

🥀

Pensar, al parecer, tomaba tiempo. Los días se convirtieron en una semana, y luego más. Louis volvió a sus funciones. Los demás no lo miraban, no hablaban con él. Su Alfa apenas lo tocaba, pero hablaba con él, le dijo a Louis que estaba hablando con el Jefe de la tribu. A veces iba y se quedaba de pie cerca de donde trabajaba Louis, le decía que lo había hecho bien. Louis volvía a su banca de dormir, pero no dormía. Permanecía despierto, escuchando a su Alfa moviéndose inquieto en su propia cama.

Algunas noches, si Louis yacía con los ojos cerrados y mantenía su respiración pareja, escuchaba a su Alfa salirse de la cama, lo sentía llegar a pararse junto al banco en que estaba Louis acurrucado de lado fingiendo que dormía. Se quedaba allí por largos minutos y, cuando se iba, pasaba el dorso de sus dedos con ternura por la curva de la mejilla de Louis, mientras Louis se forzaba para no reclinarse hacia la caricia.

—Vamos a encontrar una manera—, dijo en voz baja. —Te lo prometo, pequeño.

Cuando volvió a su propia cama y sus ruidos inquietos caían por fin en el silencio, Louis levantó su mano al punto en que la mano de su Alfa lo había tocado, y dejó que las lágrimas se deslizaran silenciosamente por sus mejillas.

Louis estaba embarazado. Estaba seguro de ello. Estaba seguro de que su Alfa lo sabía —que todo el mundo lo sabía. El aroma de ello colgaba a su alrededor.

Pasó otra semana. Y una cuarta. Louis se arrastró a través de sus días. Siguió con sus quehaceres. Algunas mañanas se despertó enfermo y cansado, y aunque se empujó a sí mismo a salir de la cama, no pudo ocultar la forma en que le pesaban sus extremidades, no pudo obligarse a moverse como si no lo estuvieran jalando hacia abajo. A mitad de la mañana, se encontró apoyado en la esquina de la sala, descansando su peso contra una mano, con la cabeza inclinada. Estaba demasiado, muy, cansado. Cálidos brazos lo envolvieron, lo agarraron. Sobresaltado, Louis alzó la mirada hacia el rostro de su Alfa. La expresión de Harry estaba apretada con coraje.

—He tenido suficiente de esto—, dijo, bajo y duro. —He hablado con ellos, y han argumentado contra mí en cada paso, aunque saben bien cuales podrían ser las consecuencias. No voy a permitir que esto continúe.

Su mano apartó el pelo de la cara de Louis, y un gruñido afiló sus palabras.

—Eres mío. Y si debemos irnos, y encontrarnos nuevas tierras, y construir una granja para nosotros, lo haré.

_Eres mío._

Las palabras cayeron como agua en tierra seca. Los ojos de Louis picaron, y trató de parpadear fuera las lágrimas, tragar el sollozo de alivio que subía por su garganta, pero se desbordaron.

—Tuyo—, respondió. —Por favor, Alfa. Por favor. Siempre he sido tuyo.

Fue llevado a la casa y colocado suavemente sobre la cama, y la boca de su Alfa cepilló contra sus mejillas, sus párpados, alejando a besos las calientes y húmedas lágrimas. Cuando se movió lentamente por su cuello, cerró los ojos, dejó escapar el aliento en un suspiro. Los labios presionando sobre la marca de apareamiento, curada pero aún visible, una curva rosada brillante sobre la piel clara, y Louis gimoteó en voz baja, silenciado por la boca de su Alfa, caliente contra la suya. La mano de su Alfa acunó la parte posterior de su cuello.

—Mío—, dijo de nuevo cuando el beso se rompió.

Louis alzó la vista, y encontró a su Alfa sonriendo. No pudo evitar la sonrisa que cruzó su propia cara en respuesta.

—Tuyo—, respondió.

Y lo era.

🥀

No dejaron la granja.

—Mi hermano—, dijo su amo una noche mientras estaban sentados ante el fuego, y Louis pasaba el peine a través del cabello largo como la seda de su maestro, —ha cambiado de opinión.

Volvió la cabeza para mirar por encima del hombro a Louis sonriendo. Dejando caer el peine de nuevo a su regazo, inclinó la cabeza ligeramente hacia un lado, y esperó para ver si su Alfa decía algo más.

—Él no quiere que me vaya, y mi condición para quedarme es que me permita unirme a ti, entonces así será.

Levantó la mano y los dedos acariciaron suavemente a lo largo de la curva de la mejilla de Louis. Louis se apoyó en el toque con un suspiro. De repente se encontró alzado y envuelto en los brazos de su Alfa, sobresaltado abrió sus ojos, no tenía idea de cuando los había cerrado, y él levantó la vista hacia los verdes que sonreían hacia él. Sus mejillas se calentaron.

Suavemente, su amo lo dejó caer en la cama y le siguió abajo, pasando un brazo alrededor de él para acercarlo.

—¿Qué te parece eso, pequeño?

Louis, todavía no hablaba tan libremente con su Alfa, bajó la cabeza para no encontrarse con la mirada de su amo mientras hablaba.

—Estoy contento—, dijo en voz baja. —No deseo que dejes a tu familia por causa mía.

Pasándole sus largos dedos por el pelo, su Alfa inclinó la cabeza y apretó los labios contra la frente de Louis.

—Eres mío— dijo, y en su voz estaba el mismo gruñido que había estado allí durante el calor de Louis, cuando su Alfa lo había reclamado por primer vez. Louis se estremeció deliciosamente mientras lo escuchaba, sintiendo cómo la vibración de ese sonido posesivo se deslizaba a lo largo de su columna vertebral y se dispersaba a cada parte de su cuerpo, calentándolo de adentro hacia afuera. —Voy a mantenerte, lo quieran o no. Pero de hecho me alegro de no tener que elegir.

Su mano tomó la punta de la barbilla de Louis y la inclinó hacia arriba, luego su boca la reclamo, con un beso tan demandante como sus palabras. Louis se arqueó con un pequeño jadeo ahogado, sus dedos se cerraron en torno a los fuertes músculos de los bíceps de su Alfa, necesitando algo para sostenerse. Sintió la sonrisa de su amo contra su boca, mientras lo giro de manera que yaciera sobre su pecho, para poder mirarlo cuando el beso se rompió.

—Quiero tenerte ahora.

Esas eran palabras que últimamente conocía bien. Louis se agachó y cogió el borde de su túnica, tirando de ella hacia arriba y sobre su cabeza con una avidez que hizo que la sonrisa de su Alfa se ampliara. Grandes manos trazaron las curvas de su caja torácica, luego hacia abajo a lo largo de su cintura, donde todavía era delgada, pero los primeros signos de su embarazo habían comenzado a verse, y había un poco de relleno adicional donde no había habido ninguno antes. Regresando, las manos trazaron el mismo camino, y callosos dedos hicieron una pausa para frotar círculos sobre sus pezones.

El toque sacó un suave gemido de Louis. Se arqueó, retorciéndose un poco en el regazo de su Alfa. Ellos se habían vuelto muy sensibles en estas últimas semanas, y su Alfa estaba ansioso por tomar ventaja de ese hecho. Su amo atrapó cada pezón entre dos dedos, presionándolos hasta casi doler, hasta que Louis se movió sin poder hacer nada y un gemido salió de su garganta.

—Eres tan bonito cuando eres mío—, dijo su Alfa.

Las manos cayeron bruscamente hacia abajo, deslizándose por sus muslos y presionando sus piernas para separarlas. Louis obediente las mantuvo en su lugar cuando el contacto se alejó, meciéndose suavemente contra la creciente dureza por debajo de la curva de sus nalgas. Estaba mojado ya, la lubricación evidencia de su deseo facilitaba su deslizamiento.

—Ya estás listo para mí—, su amo dijo con voz ronca y satisfecha.

Su mano se cerró alrededor de la nuca de Louis, y tiró de él para darle un beso lento. Luego lo sujetó con las dos manos por la cadera, y lo inclinó contra él de nuevo para que su longitud se deslizara en el valle entre las nalgas de Louis, excitándolos a ambos. Sus gemidos se esparcieron por todo el lugar.

—Ven, pequeño, y móntame. Sé que lo deseas—. Su Alfa le sonrió. —No creas que no veo cuánto te gusta.

Louis se sonrojó, pero sabía que las palabras de su maestro eran verdad, y se desplazó hacia arriba, llegando a su espalda con una mano para guiar el pene de su maestro en su cuerpo. Ellos habían estado juntos una vez ya en la mañana, y él todavía estaba abierto, eso y su propia lubricación eran suficiente como para que pudiera entrar sin problemas. Se dejó caer en el pene de su Alfa hasta que lo llenó hasta la empuñadura, y gimió.

Las manos alrededor de sus caderas lo levantaron, y lo bajaron de nuevo. El estiramiento era bueno, tan bueno, exactamente lo que necesitaba. Se movió con su amo hasta que las manos de su amo simplemente descansaban contra su piel, dejando que él hiciera todo el movimiento —se deslizaba hacia arriba hasta que la longitud de su amo casi salía de él, luego se dejaba caer hasta que sentía hasta el último milímetro del pene dentro, y comenzaba todo otra vez. Mientras se mecía, movía sus caderas en círculos pequeños, gimiendo cuando la cabeza de la polla su Alfa presionaba contra ese lugar dentro de él que hacía que chispas bailaran a través de sus extremidades y el calor se juntara en la base de su columna vertebral.

—Tócate para mí—, ordenó su Alfa. —Muéstrame lo mucho que me deseas. 

El borde de mando en las palabras hizo gemir a Louis. Obedientemente jugó con sus pezones de la forma en que su amo quería, tirando de ellos con sus dedos, frotando círculos sobre ellos solo lo suficientemente áspero para agregar un borde caliente de casi dolor al placer. Se endurecieron aún más bajo sus dedos, y sollozó un poco de placer. Con necesidad.

—Bien. Así, eres muy bueno para mí, pequeño.

Y quería ser bueno para su Alfa. Él quería. Louis se obligó a moverse más rápido, haciendo caso omiso del dolor que comenzaba a sentir en sus muslos. No le importaba cuando sentía tanto placer, cuando podía complacer a su Alfa. Deslizó sus dedos por las ranuras poco profundas de su caja torácica hasta que llegó a los huesos de su cadera, el suave toque casi le hacía cosquillas, y él gimió, se quejó e hizo sonidos sin aliento para la satisfacción de su maestro y la suya.

Las manos se cerraron alrededor de sus caderas de nuevo, lo levantaron, tirando de él hacia abajo con fuerza. Las manos de Louis cayeron sobre el pecho de Alfa mientras se inclinó hacia delante, tomándolo cuando su Alfa lo penetraba. Su cabeza cayó hacia adelante y su pelo suelto colgó sobre sus ojos, mirando hacia arriba a través de él se encontró con la mirada de su Alfa, oscura e intensa.

Ser el foco de esa atenta mirada, era como estar de pie en el borde de una tormenta. Louis sabía cuan fácilmente podía derribarlo y dominarlo, y él no quería nada más que ser barrido en la fuerza de la misma. Estaba duro. Dolorido. Falto. Cuando él gimió, su amo le levantó una vez más, y lo penetró duro y profundo.

El nudo de su Alfa estaba creciendo, llenándolo como siempre lo hacía. Perfecto.

Louis se meció contra él, trató de tomar más, rogó con respiraciones rápidas y las contorsiones de su cuerpo para que lo llenase completamente. La risa que le respondió era tan sin aliento como su propia voz, tan profunda que creía podía sentirlo en sus huesos.

—Lo tendrás, Omega—, prometió su maestro. —Sólo un poco más. Espera para mí sólo un poco más de tiempo y yo te daré lo que necesitas.

La promesa no tardó en cumplirse. Cuando el nudo los ató juntos, su Alfa envolvió su mano alrededor de la polla de Louis. Louis se sacudió en ella con un sollozo.

—Por favor, Alfa. Por favor.

—Sí, pequeño. Sí, por supuesto—. El ronroneo satisfecho de su amo se profundizó en un gruñido. —Vente para mí, mi Omega. Déjame ver tu deseo.

Louis se vino, gritando el nombre de su maestro, se derramo sobre la mano que lo acariciaba, y luego se hundió contra el pecho de su Alfa, escurrido por la fuerza de su liberación. La mano que no estaba manchada con su corrida le acarició su cuello, y a lo largo de la columna vertebral. Su maestro levantó la otra mano hasta los labios de Louis, y él obedientemente lamió los dedos hasta limpiarlos.

Se tendieron en silencio, respirando juntos. La mano de su amo se deslizó hacia atrás, y una vez más la enredó en su pelo, sujetándolo con cuidado pero sin dejarlo mover.

—Voy a liberarte.

Por un momento, Louis no pudo comprender las palabras. Luego alzó la vista, sorprendido.

—¿Liberarme?— Su voz era apenas más que un susurro. Casi se pellizcó, para asegurarse de que estaba despierto y no soñando las palabras.

—Sí—, respondió su Alfa, mirándolo a los ojos. —Debo, si vamos a casarnos.

🥀

La ceremonia, que dio Louis su libertad, no fue muy larga. Los hermanos de su Alfa y sus familias asistieron como testigos, viendo como el collar fue removido de su cuello. Louis alzó una mano temblando al lugar desnudo donde había estado, y si no fuera por la mano de su Alfa en el hombro podría haber caído de rodillas. Su Alfa. Ya no más su maestro. Era libre.

Desde que fue tomado, no había pensado en ser libre de nuevo. Por un momento pensó en los que habían sido tomados con él, los monjes y los aprendices que habían sido enviados a otras propiedades, y para los mercados de esclavos de tierras lejanas. Por un momento, se sintió culpable. ¿Qué le hacía especial, porque él debía ser liberado cuando los otros aún eran esclavos?

Otro maestro no se habría acostado con un esclavo en celo. No se habría arriesgado a unirse. La mano cálida en el hombro lo ayudo a calmarse, y alejó los pensamientos. No había nada que pudiera hacer por el resto. Sólo podía tomar lo que se le daba, y estar contento con ello. Ser digno de ello. Y él sería digno, Louis decidió cuando se giró para mirar hacia arriba a la cara de su Alfa. Sería todo lo que su Alfa deseaba.

Después de la ceremonia, hubo una fiesta. La cerveza fluía libremente, y por primera vez a Louis se le permitió sentarse entre la gente libre de la granja. Sentía los ojos de los esclavos en él, y no se giró a mirar. Su Alfa coloco su brazo alrededor de sus hombros y suavemente lo acercó más. Louis bajó la cabeza y comió. No le hacía falta que el resto lo mirara con amor. Sólo su Alfa importaba.

El sol se hundía en las laderas de las montañas afiladas cuando por fin la fiesta terminó y Louis y su Alfa regresaron a la casa. Louis, a causa de la cerveza, a pesar de que había bebido sólo un poco, fue balanceándose ligeramente sobre sus pies. Su Alfa rió mientras se balanceaba para chocar contra su lado.

—Pronto aprenderás cómo tolerar la bebida, pequeño—, dijo, sujetando a Louis en sus brazos, aunque su propio paso no era tan constante. Golpeó la puerta de la casa abriéndola con un pie y llevó a Louis por el umbral en penumbras hasta dejarlo en la cama, luego fue hacia el fuego y agitó el lecho de brasas para revivirlo. Cuando crepitaba alegremente, volvió a unirse a Louis, despojándose de su túnica mientras caminaba. Louis se tomó un momento para apreciar la vista.

—¿Que viene ahora? —preguntó en voz baja, arrastrando un poco las palabras.

—¿Ahora? —Su Alfa sonrió, se acercó a despojar a Louis de su propia túnica.

Louis alzó los brazos para permitirlo. 

—A continuación— dijo, sentándose en el borde de la cama y acariciando con la punta del dedo desde la clavícula de Louis hasta su ombligo. —Nosotros celebramos.

Louis sonrió.

—Ya celebramos.

—Ah, pero tenemos una celebración más—, dijo su Alfa serio. —Una celebración mejor.

El dedo que acariciaba lentamente hacia arriba y hacia abajo el estómago de Louis rodeándole el ombligo, se convirtió en una mano presionada contra su cuerpo, deslizándose por su cadera hasta el muslo para tirar de su pierna hacia fuera, abriéndolo para la mirada de su Alfa. El pene de Louis comenzó a llenarse, y él se movió un poco, poniendo sus manos sobre la almohada y permitiendo a su Alfa mirar, explorar el cuerpo que le pertenecía con su mirada. Podía sentir como comenzaba a humedecerse.

—Eres una cosa tan bonita, pequeño.

La mano en el muslo se deslizó hacia arriba, pero no lo tocó donde deseaba ser tocado, Louis levantó las caderas, y abrió las piernas ofreciéndose.

—Podría mirarte toda la noche—, dijo su Alfa, con voz risueña. —Pero hay cosas que me gustaría hacer más.

Louis no tuvo tiempo de preguntar. Fue sujetado por las caderas y volcado sobre su vientre, se puso sobre sus rodillas con el pecho contra el colchón, como había hecho el primer día. Contuvo la respiración mientras las manos de su Alfa se curvaron sobre sus nalgas y las separaron. Un rubor calentó su cara.

Cuando la lengua de Alfa acarició por encima de su agujero, Louis se echó hacia atrás contra las manos que sostenían sus caderas en su lugar, y gritó sorprendido.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué estás...?

—Shhh, pequeño—. Las palabras se pronunciaron contra su piel, con un suave gruñido. —Guarda silencio. Déjame disfrutarte.

Louis tembló, pero no trató de alejarse de nuevo cuando el movimiento se repitió, deslizando calor húmedo hasta el valle entre sus nalgas, y la punta de la lengua de su Alfa rodeaba la entrada. Sus manos se cerraron en la manta hasta que sus nudillos dolían y cerró los ojos.

—Alfa—, murmuró, con suavidad. —Alfa...

Escuchó la risa tranquila de su Alfa, sintió la vibración de ella, y pensó que podría salir de su piel por la extraña sensación. Por el placer. El calor en sus mejillas era lo suficientemente caliente como para quemar. Otra lamida lenta, y las manos de su Alfa lo apretaron en la cintura cuando él se movió, tirando de él en contra de la lengua que se burlaba de su agujero, una vez más. Louis se quejó.

—Por favor. Alfa.

—Silencio—, dijo su Alfa, y Louis se quedó en silencio, a pesar de que no podía detener la forma en que sus dedos se abrían y cerraban, y no pudo detener los pequeños tirones de sus caderas cuando la lengua comenzó a presionar su entrada como si fuera a ingresar, jodiéndolo como el pene de su Alfa lo hacía. Se sentía... Otro gemido escapó. Un sollozo. Su Alfa no se detuvo, no se apartó. Sus pulgares lo extendieron más, y su barba raspó contra la suave piel de las nalgas de Louis.

Louis no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo pasó. La extrañeza dio paso al placer, y se entregó al placer cuando su Alfa deslizó su lengua dentro de él. No intentó detenerlo. La decisión era de su Alfa. Louis se dejó llevar por las manos fuertes y simplemente sintió. Quejidos, gemidos y súplicas salieron de él, y detrás se podían oír los ruidos satisfechos de su Alfa.

Cuando por fin su Alfa se apartó, Louis estaba duro, goteando sobre la manta. Él se quejó en voz baja por la pérdida. Su Alfa rió, se inclinó de nuevo, y mordió la curva de la nalga izquierda de Louis dejando una marca, e hizo un sonido bajo, satisfecho cuando Louis sollozó.

—Dime lo que quieres, pequeño.

Louis se balanceó hacia atrás contra las manos que lo sujetaban.

—A ti—, respondió, cuando por fin le permitió hablar. Las palabras salieron de él, necesitadas y sin aliento. —A ti, Alfa, por favor. Te necesito. Te deseo. Lléname, Alfa. Lléname. Estoy tan vacío.

No tuvo que pedir de nuevo. El miembro de su Alfa se deslizó en él. No hubo burlas lentas. Un empuje fue seguido por otro, llenándolo hasta que ya no había más por tomar, el ruido de su acoplamiento llenó sala tranquila. Louis respondió cada golpe con sus caderas, expresando su voluntad, su deseo.

—Mío—, gruñó su Alfa, inclinándose para presionar sus labios en la marca de acoplamiento, la marca de su propiedad. —Mío.

—Tuyo—, Louis sollozó. —Siempre, Alfa. Siempre tuyo.

Cuando terminaron siguieron abrazados, la mano de su Alfa se deslizaba hacia arriba y abajo sobre Louis. Bajo el toque suave, Louis se durmió y soñó con los brazos que lo sujetaban.

🥀

Cuando Louis despertó, el sol se había levantado, y su Alfa todavía estaba envuelto alrededor de él, con los brazos sosteniéndolo cerca. Era una buena manera de despertar. Mejor, sin duda, que despertarse solo con la piel de oveja cubriendo el banco de dormir. Pero no había dormido allí desde el día en que su Alfa lo encontró apoyado en el lado de la casa, agotado y enfermo, y lo reclamó como suyo. Él estaba seguro de que nunca lo haría dormir ahí otra vez. Louis sonrió y se acurrucó en el abrazo de su compañero.

Sintió cuando su Alfa se despertó. Sus labios le rozaron la nuca, dándole besos hasta la curva de su hombro, se giró cuidadosamente en los brazos del Alfa para poder mirarlo a los ojos. Louis echó la barbilla hacia arriba para un beso y se lo concedió fácilmente.

—Ayer por la noche—, dijo su Alfa, cuando se separaron. —Me preguntaste que venía ahora.

Louis asintió. Lo recordaba vagamente. Tenía otros recuerdos de la noche, bastante más apremiantes, y sintió el calor de sus mejillas mientras se elevaban a la vanguardia de sus pensamientos. Su Alfa sonrió sabiendo exactamente lo que estaba pensando Louis. Parecía, pensó Louis, presumiendo.

—Lo que viene a continuación—, dijo su Alfa, llamando la atención de Louis de nuevo a las palabras. —Es que eres libre. Y si lo deseas, vamos a casarnos.

Si, lo deseaba.

—¿Y si no quiero que?

Las cejas se alzaron.

—Si no lo deseas, estás en una posición difícil, ¿verdad?— Su Alfa replicó, trazando un dedo sobre la marca de apareamiento. Incluso ese pequeño toque cantaba por las venas de Louis como fuego, y sus dedos se cerraron sobre el brazo de su Alfa convulsivamente.

—Me gustaría—, dijo, con la garganta seca.

Era una cosa enorme, casarse, a pesar de que ya estaban apareados. Era diferente. El vínculo era de ellos. Una cosa privada que nadie más tenía por qué compartir. Una boda no lo sería. Para ello, tendría que estar de pie delante del resto de la familia de su Alfa, como lo había hecho en el día en que fue liberado, y sabía bien que no contaba con su bendición. Permanecieron en silencio, con cuidado de no ofender a su Alfa, pero lo había sentido en sus miradas. No habían querido que lo liberara y su boda sería una afrenta a la tradición.

—Eso es, entonces, es lo que viene después—, dijo su Alfa. —Al final del verano, vamos a casarnos.

_El final del verano. _

Todavía faltaba un poco de tiempo, antes de que llegara. No había visto una boda aquí, en el pagano norte. ¿Cómo sería, se preguntó? Pensó en el monasterio, en la vida que pensaba que iba a tener. Si no hubiera sido tomado, habría sido un monje. Pero estaba muy lejos de casa, muy lejos de la persona que había sido.

—No conozco los preparativos.

La mano de su Alfa se deslizó sobre su cadera, calmante y suave. —Sé lo que debe hacerse. No tengas miedo, pequeño. Vamos a hacerlo.

Louis tragó con la garganta seca y asintió. Sería una boda solitaria, sin nadie para compartir su alegría, pero tenía a su Alfa y eso sería suficiente. Tendría que serlo.

🥀

Había muchas cosas, Louis lo descubrió cuando comenzó la planificación, que no era capaz de ofrecer. No tenía dote, riqueza o tierras para ofrecer. Era dueño sólo de la ropa que llevaba puesta, y lo demás habían sido regalos de su Alfa. Si no había entendido antes la brecha entre el esclavo y el hombre libre, las razones por las que no se enlazaban o se casan, lo hacía ahora.

Su Alfa no tenía que casarse con él, lo sabía, sabía que podía haber negado el apareamiento. No era una decisión que en su propia cultura fuera aceptable, pero ya no estaba en casa. Si lo hubiera dejado como un esclavo, no tendría que haber hecho nada.

—¿Por qué?— Preguntó una noche, mientras yacían anudados, apartó su cara de su Alfa, vio la luz del fuego bailar en las paredes de la sala, y obligó a las palabras a salir de su boca. —¿Por qué te casas conmigo en contra del deseo de tu familia? ¿Por qué dormiste conmigo, sabiendo que estaba en celo?

Hubo un silencio detrás de él por un largo momento.

—Porque te deseaba—, dijo su Alfa al fin.

Louis se giró para poder mirar hacia arriba, y encontrar los ojos verdes que miraban hacia él. La expresión de su Alfa era seria, aunque se suavizó cuando vio el rostro de Louis.

—Fui de incursión en busca de oro y gloria. No esperaba tomar un esclavo. Pero cuando te vi allí, te desee.

—Pero no me tomaste, cuando volvimos a tus tierras.

—No—, estuvo de acuerdo su Alfa. —Lo pensé. Muchas veces. Soñé con hacerlo. Pero me di cuenta...— Hizo una pausa, al parecer encontrando difícil decir las palabras. —Me di cuenta que no quería hacerte daño—. Su mano ahueco la curva de la mejilla de Louis con ternura. —Y sabía que no podía tomarte como mi compañero. Así que no te toqué. Pero cuando te oí pedir por mí, no pude darte la espalda.

Las mejillas de Louis se sonrojaron, y sonrió con timidez.

—Estoy contento—, dijo en voz baja. —Estoy contento por cómo se desarrollaron las cosas—. Sus labios rozaron la mandíbula de su Alfa. —No podría haber sido cualquier cosa, sino tuyo.

La mano que había acariciado la mejilla se deslizó hacia arriba en su pelo encrespado y tiró de su cabeza hacia arriba para un devorador beso.

—Tú nunca va a ser otra cosa que mío—, respondió su Alfa contra su boca. —Te poseo íntegramente, pequeño. Para siempre.

🥀

El día de la boda amaneció claro y dorado. Su Alfa lo había llamado un clima propicio, había sonreído cuando le dijo a Louis que serían bendecidos en su unión. Varias horas más tarde, Louis estaba tratando desesperadamente de aferrarse a esa creencia.

Había sido llevado a bañarse por la esposa y el Omega del hermano de su Alfa, que ocuparían el lugar de los familiares que no tenía. Ninguno de ellos habló con él más allá de las explicaciones superficiales de su parte en la ceremonia.

—Pienso que tú no necesitarás que te explique tus deberes como Omega—, le dijo, mirándolo por encima del hombro. —Todos sabemos lo bien que le sirves.

Louis sintió que se sonrojaba y apartó la mirada. Bañado y vestido, una vez más, con la túnica y los pantalones de un hombre libre, fue llevado a la arboleda donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia de la boda. Todavía no se acostumbraba a usar ropa, después de tanto tiempo de usar una túnica sencilla, pero cuando vio a su Alfa de pie, esperándolo, dejó de pensar en lo extraño que se sentía tener tela contra sus piernas.

No hubo pago de la dote cuando comenzó la ceremonia, pero si tenía para ofrecer la espada que había pertenecido a los antepasados de su novio, y la que algún día le darían a su hijo. La espada que le ofreció a su Alfa había sido un regalo, dado a él mientras se preparaban para su boda, y Louis deseo haber tenido algo más que ofrecer.

Cuando se habían dado los regalos, se convocaron a los dioses. Louis sabía de ellos, por supuesto, había visto sus símbolos y escuchó sus historias. Intentó no pensar en cómo el Abad lo desaprobaría y sus ojos buscaron a su Alfa. El calor constante de la mirada que se encontró con la suya quitó el malestar en su estómago, y dejó escapar una respiración lenta y cuidadosa. Su Alfa era el único que le importaba, su Alfa y el niño que crecía en su vientre. Él era lo suficientemente grande para mostrarse ahora, puso una mano sobre la curva de su vientre y sonrió a su Alfa cuando le ofreció los anillos.

Las manos de su Alfa estaban calientes cuando tomaron la suya para deslizar el anillo en su dedo, y Louis estuvo agradecido por el contacto, siguió el ejemplo de su Alfa y le colocó el añillo. Las manos unidas, con anillos brillantes de oro, las posaron juntos sobre la empuñadura de la espada, y escucharon al sacerdote pagano hablar de sus votos.

Los ánimos se alegraron cuando la ceremonia terminó y comenzó la celebración. Incluso para una boda como la suya, parecía, que si tenían cerveza eran felices. Volvieron a la casa, y su Alfa lo tomó del brazo para conducirlo por encima del umbral y a una nueva vida. Ya no era un esclavo. Era su compañero, marido. Louis sintió que su sonrisa nunca dejaría su cara.

Era el deber de Louis servir a su nuevo marido, y le habían enseñado las palabras que tenía que decir cuando le ofrecía la taza. Él bajó la cabeza mientras se lo ofreció, y dijo lo que había aprendido.

_Cerveza te traje,_

_Té de roble-de-batalla,_

_Mezclada con la fuerza y el honor más brillante;_

_Mezclada con canciones mágicas y ocultas,_

_Con hechizos y deseos muy buenos, que pronto se cumplirán._

Su Alfa bebió, luego Louis, y la celebración comenzó en serio.

🥀

—Esta es—, dijo su Alfa cuando todo había terminado y los invitados y los testigos habían regresado a sus propios hogares. —Tu noche de bodas, mi pequeño. ¿Quieres que te trate como a una novia virgen ruborizada?

La risa de Louis sonó burbujeante.

—Creo que estamos más allá de eso.

—Efectivamente—, concordó su compañero, extendiéndose por encima de él, apoyando el peso sobre los codos para poder mirar el rostro de Louis. Sus ojos se deslizaron por encima del cuerpo de Louis, deteniéndose en la curva de su vientre.—Es más que evidentemente que no eres virgen. Ya nuestra unión es bendita. Aun así...—, Él sonrió, inclinándose cerca. —...voy a hacer de esta una noche para recordar.

Empezó con la boca de Louis, luego lo besó a lo largo de su mandíbula, la garganta, sobre su pecho. Con una rápida, malvada mirada hacia arriba, él se quedó allí para atormentar los pezones de Louis con su lengua y sus dientes hasta que Louis se retorció debajo de él, dando voz a los pequeños quejidos y gemidos constantes sin aliento. Solamente entonces se movió hacia abajo aún más.

Louis ya no gritó en estado de shock cuando la lengua de su Alfa exploró su apertura. Sollozó rogando mientras sus manos agarrando la madera de la cabecera.

—Alfa. Marido. Por favor.

—Mi nombre, pequeño—, replicó su Alfa, levantando la boca el tiempo suficiente para hablar. —Deseo escucharte decir mi nombre.

La columna vertebral de Louis se arqueó, y su cabeza cayó sobre la almohada. Por un momento no dijo nada en absoluto, no puede encontrar las palabras, incapaz de pensar.

Su Alfa se retiró, y el peso protector caliente fue de nuevo sobre él, el pecho de su Alfa se presionó contra el suyo. Louis envolvió sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de su Alfa, y recibió un beso como recompensa, una mano se deslizó por su pelo cuando su compañero comenzó a presionar lentamente en él, su cuerpo comenzó a abrirse para darle la bienvenida. Los dientes de su Alfa le pellizcaron suavemente el labio.

—Mi nombre—, dijo otra vez, manteniendo un ritmo lento, que hacía que Louis quisiera retorcerse contra él hasta que perdiera el control, hasta que lo tomara rápido y duro. Pero Louis no lo hizo, y su Alfa continuó con lentitud casi burlándose, con la dulzura destinada a un Omega virgen en su noche de bodas.

—Harry—, respondió Louis con dificultad al pronunciar el nombre. —Marido.

El hombre que había sido su secuestrador, su captor, su maestro, se había convertido en su marido, su amante. Ellos habían sido muchas cosas el uno para el otro, pero esto era lo que más le gustaba. Su Alfa gimió cuando Louis susurró su nombre.

—Louis—, dijo, dejando caer su cara en la curva del hombro de Louis y pellizcando la piel suave ahí. —Mío.

Lo abrazó con fuerza, sintiéndose a salvo y caliente mientras su Alfa se movía contra él, dentro de él. Era su noche de bodas. Una noche que nunca había pensado tener. Louis sintió que se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas, pero no eran de tristeza.

—Tuyo—, dijo, como siempre lo haría.

No era un final feliz perfecto. Pero era el suyo. Y era suficiente.

**FIN.**


End file.
